villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trina Riffin
Trina Riffin is the main antagonist in the Canadian TV series Grojband. She is Corey Riffin's cruel, snobbish and evil 16-year-old sister who wants nothing to do with Grojband whatsoever. She has an obsessive crush on a guy named Nick Mallory, and whenever she does not get her way, she gets furious, her eyes turn red, and she magically brings out her diary and pen to write her secrets in anger. In every episode (except "Dreamreaver pt. 1" and "A Knight to Remember"), whenever she finishes writing in her diary, Corey always takes it as inspiration for the band's songs. She also has pupaphobia (also known as a phobia over puppets), and is secretly a closet math geek. She is voiced by Alyson Court, who also voiced Poodle from Almost Naked Animals. History *In the episode "Smash Up Terby", she was so enraged that when she drove without looking, she nearly ran over Allie and Kate in the process. In the same episode, she barfed all over everyone on a ride including herself and excluding Nick and she used Mina's tongue to clean off her face. *In the episode "No Strings Attached", she made Mina plant bombs inside of Grojband's mechanical robots which were for an animatronic puppet band for a little kid show that was being shot live as well as being shot in front of a live studio audience of little kids. She made them explode in the middle of the show, covering a bunch of little children in the audience in burning mechanical shrapnel. *In the episode "Indie Road Rager", she tried to get the other drivers to ram through Corey and his friends by convincing them that they each vandalized their vehicles, though it was Mina that pulled it off. Later, after her plan failed and learned that Corey stole her stuffed moose, she tried run them off the road by using a monster truck. *In the episode "Monster of Rock", she overheard that Grojband was going to be playing music in the sewer, so she made Mina dump some toxic waste down the sewer pipes so that she could kill them just so that she wouldn't have to listen to their music. *In the episode "Super Zeroes", Corey told everybody that Grojband was a band of real superheroes and everybody believed him. Trina wanted to prove that they weren't, so she tied Mina to a metal pole on top of the tallest building in Peaceville during a thunderstorm. In the same episode, she even made a suicide threat by jumping off of the tallest bulding in Peaceville and attempting to kill herself to prove to everybody that Grojband was not a band of superheroes because if they were, they would have saved her. She was however saved, but she was so unhappy about being alive that she went into diary mode. *In the episode "Ahead of Our Own Tone", Corey, Kon, and Laney were using a time machine and then Trina threw a guitar at it, causing it to break and go out of control while it was in the process of going forward in time. This caused the time machine to break down and Corey, Kon, and Laney were unable to get back to the past again, causing them to be stuck one year in the future for the rest of the series. In the same episode, she took complete control of the internet with her mind and mind controlled the rest of Peaceville to be her slaves, ruling over the city with an iron fist for a year. *In the episode "Love in a Nethervator", she was trapped in a broken elevator with Nick and Mina. She told Nick that she could hear the sounds of both of their hearts beating. She then heard Mina's heart beating and she demanded Mina to stop making her heart beat, so Mina forced herself to stop breathing and she passed out on the floor. *In the episode "Rock the House," there was a flashback that showed Trina being so bad at sewing that when she did it, she caught the sewing machine on fire. Later in the episode, there was another flashback that showed the entire gymnasium of the school on fire all because of Trina trying out for being a cheerleader. *In the episode "Kon-Fusion," she put Mina on a food cart, and shoved her into Grojband and The Newmans, causing them all to get painfully hurt and fall into the fusion mixer, making them all fuse bodies with each other all in an attempt to kill Corey. She was disappointed to see that she failed, and then started senselessly beating Mina's face with a skillet as punishment for not killing Corey. *In the episode "The Bandidate," Trina became the mayor of Peaceville and made everyone her slaves. *In the episode "Hologroj," she mistook a bunch of holographic versions of Grojband for the real Grojband and she attacked them with a broom. Later, she threatened the real Grojband that if they don't leave the garage, she would do it again. In the same episode, she talked to Mina about how happy she would be if her brother Corey died. *In the episode "The Snuffles with Snarffles," she abused a sick dog named Snarffles and she teamed up with an evil cat to build a laser drill which she wielded around the garage and tried to kill Grojband and Snarffles. *In the episode "Soulin' Down the Road," she drove her car through the garage door without opening it while Grojband was taking a picture in front of it. In the same episode, her soul became trapped inside of the body of her car which gave her the ability to control it. She broke into the mall with it and started destroying everything, then threatened the people there to try clothes and makeup on her or else she'd run them over. *In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2," Grojband got into a band battle with The Orb Experience. If The Orb Experience won, they would destroy the world, if Grojband won, the world would be saved. The band battle was to take place on the meteor that was going to destroy the world. Trina teamed up with G'ORB and they planned a betrayal on Grojband. She ditched Grojband's intruments back on Earth and got G'ORB to freeze Nick's body and carry it to the asteroid with her. This was all part of her plan to make herself and Nick the only two living Earthling organisms in the universe while she watched the entire world get destroyed and for everyone else including Mina and Grojband to die just so that she could sit back and laugh while she dated Nick Mallory. Personality Trina is a cruel, vain, and snobbish girl around almost everybody, except for her crush, Nick. She is also cruel around her best friend Mina Beff, since she considers her a mere henchwoman, rather than a friend that helps her out in her evil schemes. She usually acts loud and angry near Mina as well as her enemies, with her temper being noted as her "biggest quirk". She becomes increasingly more evil and sociopathic later in the show's first and only season, to the point where she goes so far as to attempt to kill Corey and the rest of Grojband, as well as even everyone on Earth, just so she can be with Nick Mallory. In the episode "Dreamreaver Pt. 2", it was revealed that in her mind, Trina had a much sweeter personality. However, the incarnation of that personality revealed to Corey and the gang that Trina threw it away after she fell in love with Nick Mallory and became the arrogant brat she is now in hopes of being popular and successful enough to win his heart. On occasion, Trina's repressed nice side can resurface. This is most evident in "Math of Kon", when she adopts an alter-ego "Trigonometrina" in order to do math (which she is embarassed about loving) and acts much friendlier to Mina, seeming to genuinely enjoy her company. She also deeply cares about her stuffed moose, Mr. Mooseface. Appearance Trina has pink hair and wears braces; sometimes the music hurts them. She wears a purple bandana, a white shirt, purple skirt, short pink leggings, white kneesocks, and black shoes. Normally, her skin is pale, but in the diary sequence's, her's is tan (most likely due to the background). Quotes *"Mina! Here! NOW!" *"Hashtag Sabotage!" *"What part of 'Your band stinks' didn't I say?" *Since when ... do guys like ... BRAINS!?" *"You know what my special talent is? CRUSHING DREAMS!" *"Just try to imagine ... just imagine ... how little I care and junk." *"Mina! Stop feeling pain or else I'm going to hurt you!" *"I don't know why the entire gymnasium caught on fire, it just did! So am I team captain or what!?" *"I should have seized the moment and carpeted my diem!" *"I win! I like so totally win! I super space win FOREVER!" Trivia *Trina Riffin despite possessing the power to warp reality via emotions (namely Pathifery), counts as a Metahuman/Homo Superior/Superhuman/Superpowered Human. *It's a running gag in the show for Trina to get extremely angry over something which is mostly caused by Grojband which makes her jump into the air on a geyser of flames and she will angrily write in her diary while hellish-sounding, demonic heavy metal music plays in the background. This is called Diary Mode and it is how Grojband gets lyrics for their songs. *Corey and Trina are biologically related sibling who were both adopted and raised by a single father. It is unknown who their biological parents are. *In the episode "Kon-Fusion," it was revealed that Trina was allergic to bread. *In the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble," it was also revealed that Trina was allergic to bubbles. *Trina seems to be obsessed with the color pink and has a variety of pink things that she usually gives names to that contain the word "pink." For example: She named her pink car "Pinktastic" and she named her pink sweater "Pinkredible." *Trina has been seen as a little kid in flashback three times in the series. These episodes are "No Strings Attached," "Indie Road Rager," and "Bee Bop A Loofah." Gallery Trina_angry.jpg|Trina getting angry. Grojband_Trina_Scream.jpg|Trina screaming out orders. The_VIPits.jpg RRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!.jpg grojband episode 4 space jammin-wish upon a jug 040_0002.jpg|Face of evil Side_View_Anger_Diary_Mode_Writing.jpg|Unleashing the hellfire. ____Guys_like_girls_for_their_.jpg Grojband_Trina_Poses_001.jpg|Trina chart Grojband_Trina_Poses_002.jpg|Trina chart 2 trina_poses3.png|Trina chart 3 Trinasongthing.png Trinaturnintoangermode.png VariousDiaryModes.png|Trina'a different "Diary Modes." Trina Riffin's evil grin.jpg|Trina schemes to make trouble for Grojband. grojband episode 4 space jammin-wish upon a jug 040_0001.jpg Trinapshyco.png|Trina yelling at Mina Trina 1.png Sparklebrain.jpg|Trina as Sparklebrain. Mina Standing up to Trina.png|Trina's defeat Category:Grojband Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Control Freaks Category:Female Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Scapegoat Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Big Bads Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dissociative Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Affably Evil Category:Slaver Category:Master Orator Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Self-Aware Category:Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Vandals Category:Stalkers